Short Tales Of Granger and Black
by Karma's Slave
Summary: Drabbles of Hermione and Sirius, some based on challenegs from GrangerBlack100 and some not. rating range from K-M
1. This Is How It Feels To Be Free

That's How It Feels To Be Free.

A Drabble

By: Karmas Slave

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter.

Pairing: Hermione/Sirius

Challenge: Green  
--

That's where they laid on the on ground in the dark night, in the grassy fields of green. His bare back laid on the green field as she laid on him bare skin touching each other. As Sirius held Hermione he was feeling things he never thought he could feel again. That bastard Pettigrew had finally been caught. And as soon as the ruling for his freedom came, Sirius had never felt more alive.

He recalled earlier how in his excitement he grabbed Hermione and started lifting her up in his arms and spun her around her light green skirt twirling in the process. Which lead to leading her outside into the night where he enjoyed a night of passion under the night sky, in the green grassy fields,

So this is how it feels to be free Sirius stated in his mind.


	2. Aftermath Of Drinking

Aftermath Of Drinking

By: Karmas slave

A Drabble

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Challenge: Wine

GrangerBlack100

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"We really shouldn't be doing this Sirius". Hermione said as her back placed against the wall while her lover holding her, Hermione's legs wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck, while in one hand; Hermione still holding a crystal glass with filled wine still in the glass.

Sirius grinned as he pressed her against the wall, leaning down to kiss and teasingly biting her neck before moving to her ear.

Hermione moaned loving the feel of his mouth on her ear, spilling wine on the back of his shirt and his shoulder when she reached to grip his head. Blinking somewhat dazedly distracted at the red stain forming, she said with a small pout, "I need more wine."

"You've had enough, Mione", Sirius muttered before catching her lips in a passionate kiss. Well, it would have been passionate, had She not moved her head causing Sirius to kiss her forehead. She started giggling, causing him to glare at her.

"Are you laughing at my skills of seduction, Granger?"

"Maybe", Hermione said with a large smile on her face before kissing his lips.

Moreover, the crystal glass once filled wine now dropped to the floor.

End


	3. Mercury

mercury

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Challenge: Mercury

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Mercury?" Sirius simply stated, "Why not?" Hermione questioned.

"Because it's a terrible name Hermione, why not curse the kid with the name Elvendork or worse Severus," He replied. Hermione rolled her eyes at Sirius. "Well I happen to think that Mercury Black is fine name and it wouldn't matter if it was a boy or girl" Hermione added.

"Well sure, you would like it, because you thought of it." Sirius retorted.

"Alright, then names have you come up with then. She replied. "Well i had to some thinking on this considering Harry already took James Sirius, so I have come up with Sirius James, Remus James, Sirius Remus, for names" Sirius said,  "and for a girl I figured Sirius could go either way." He added.

Hermione stared at him with a raised eyebrow, "Mercury Black it is then"

End.


	4. Appreciate

Appreciate

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A Short One-Shot

A Non-GrangerBlack100 Challenge

--

"Never touch her again," he said in a clear, cold voice. "Understood?" The man did not answer fast enough for Sirius, so he loosened his grip on the pervert's neck. The man nearly pissed himself as he nodded fiercely. "And you will stop causing problems for her, correct? For if you don't, I'll find you and when I do, you'll wish you were in hell." The pervert's eyes widened even further – if it were possible and shook his head again.

"Sirius!" came Hermione's shriek from the door. The volume caused the wizard to wince as he turned to glare at her for interrupting. "Let him go." If Sirius could pout, he was most likely doing it now. Without a word, he dropped him on the floor.

The man sat in a shacking heap, most likely thanking fate for sparing his life. It only took him a few minutes before he was back to his feet and straightening himself. "Ms Granger, I could report you for this kind of treatment," he started but shrunk under both hostile glares – he knew when he had been beat. He was about to continue but Sirius stared at the man from over Hermione's shoulder, his eyes promising that his treats were not idle. The pervert coughed and quickly made his way to the door. Hermione turned to watch him scramble out of her office with amusement. Then turned back to Sirius and slide her arms up and around his neck.

"Have I shown you how much I appreciate you lately?"

"Not since yesterday," he answered, looking down at her with a grin.

"I have been a neglectful wife," she said in a fake anguished sigh. "I'll just have to make it up to you tonight." She kissed the side of his neck before nipping at his earlobe.

Sirius gave an appreciative hum. "Why not right now?" he whispered back, lifting her and bringing her legs around his waist. The juncture of her thighs cushioning his hard cock, Hermione giggled as he lifted her, but let out a moan at the contact of his body against hers. 'Things were definitely going to be considerable easier around the office now' Hermione thought, was the last thought; before Sirius's wicked mouth made her loose her mind.

The End


	5. June 19th, 1996

June 19th, 1996

By Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Rating: PG

Summery: Hermione, told of Sirius's death

A Non-GrangerBlack100 drabble Challenge

A/N: I got Sirius's death date from The Harry Potter Lexicon calendar or what I tried to figure out.

-- --

All was quiet, I couldn't handle it anymore.  The silence was broken at the sound of the door. Harry entering, eyes were red; he came closer hanging his head. Sirius didn't make it, that's all he said.  I couldn't believe Sirius Black was dead.

June 19th, 1996

This day will stay forever in my heart. Until the day, I live no more.

End


	6. Sin

Now Thats A Sin!

By: Karmas Slave

Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter

Rating: T, A GrangerBlack100 Challenge

--

"Want a drink?" Sirius asked.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, finally glancing up

"Firewhiskey". Sirius said, He swirled the bottle and pulled out two glasses. He pulled the crystal stopper from the bottle and poured Hermione and himself a glass of the amber colored liquid.

"Never had it before" Hermione said.

And upon hearing those words, Sirius nearly dropped the bottle of Firewhiskey.

"Never had it before, NOW that's a sin, right there, it's blasphemy I tell you" Sirius said as the tone in his voice got a little bit louder. As he handed her a glass

"Thanks," Hermione said and accepted the glass. Sirius threw back his head and drank the Firewhiskey, and Hermione did the same. She shuddered slightly and Sirius refilled her glass "Bottoms up," he said.

As she drank glass after glass of Firewhiskey. In the end she was drunk off of her ass.

"Ever been drunk before?" Sirius asked and started to pour himself another glass, but realized the bottle was empty.

"Of course not,"Hermione said drunkenly. "Never?" Sirius asked pulling Hermione closer to him. Hermione shook her head 'no'.

"Being drunk can be great fun" Sirius told Hermione and Hermione pulled herself into his lap.

"How much fun?"she asked. Sirius ran his hand up Hermiones bare arm and Hermione gasped. Sirius grinned wickedly and kissed Hermione on the cheek and pulled away.

"And here I thought it would this much?" Hermione asked and kissed Sirius hard on the lips.

"Now that's a sin" Hermione sighed "And I loved it"she added with a smirk.

Sirius kissed Hermione again

End


	7. The Postcard

The Postcard

By: Karmas Slave

Disclaimer ; I do not own Harry Potter

Rating: Pg-13

A GrangerBlack100 Challenge

--

Sirius was leaning into an old chair, drinking his Firewhiskey right from the bottle. It wouldnt be long till Hermione left the country, for Ireland. She was leaving for a magical university for four years she would be gone for. A farewell party was being held on her behalf and it was then after the party she had to leave for Ireland.

Instead of being at Hermiones farewell party along with everyone else, Sirius couldnt bring himself to go especially after the fight he had with Hermione earlier that week. Sure Sirius was happy for her, but now after they had gotten closer with one another. He just couldnt be happy about not seeing her every day and possibly losing her to someone else.

Hermione promised shed write as often as she could.

But Sirius knowing Hermione, it would be hard for her to keep that very promise seeing as she loves to throw herself into her work.

Sirius looked to the clock seeing that it was the dreaded hour that Hermione was leaving at. And on that note Sirius took another long drink of his Firewhiskey. Not a second later, he felt something light fall onto his lap. Sirius looked to see that a post card from Ireland had fallen into his lap.

He let out a groan, he couldnt take it anymore, not even looking at the post card, Sirius sat up from his chair and looked to see Hermione, standing in the room with the trunk she was brining along. Sirius stood there confused.

"Barely a second passed after I got there, that I realized that wasn't where I wanted to be." Said Hermione as she took a step closer. "And Where do you really want to be then?" asked Sirius also coming closer.

"Here with you" Hermione simply said. Taking one of Sirius's Hands into her own. Sirius pulled Hermione by her hand and into his embrace.

"Then what was with the postcard?" Sirius asked. Hermione let out a small chuckle, "Oh, had to bring something back"

The End.


	8. But It's Worth It

But It's Worth It

Hand Challenge

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter

Rating: Barely R-ish

A Grangerblack100 challenge

--

Sirius groaned in pleasure as the soft skin of Hermiones fingers rubbed deep into the his shoulders. Sirius was lying on his bed face down and stomach on to the mattress. His head resting on his arms. Hermione was sitting on Sirius, by the base of his back. Moving her hands down from his shoulders, to the middle of his back.

Sirius winced as Hermiones hands touched the middle of his back, her hands pulled away upon hearing Sirius's low muttered 'Ow'.

Hermione let out a sigh, "Sirius, see what happens when you let the kids ride on your back as Padfoot" she said. Placing her hands back on Sirius's back with a special oil to help the hurting muscles in his back.

"Yes, but it's worth it when you put your hands on me afterwards" Sirius replied cheekily.

End.


	9. Disease

Disease

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A GrangerBlack100 Challenge

--

'It is a half blessing, half curse that what this is,' Thought Sirius Black as he stared at the object of his fondness from the kitchen doorway of Grimmauld Place. Sirius could not help but stare at her.

She honestly was not the same girl he had met in her third year, Sure physically she was young, but mental wise she was adult and no one could deny that.

Moreover, there she was sitting with the Weasleys and Harry. Just staring at her brought an old rare smile onto his face.

'Feels more like a non-curable disease' Sirius stated within his own mind. 'And even if there was a cure for this…I don't think I'd want it.' Sirius added.

End

--

I'm sure how i felt about this drabble, i mean i like it, but i don't know.


	10. Don't Forget

Don't Forget

By; Karma's Slave

Rating: Not sure if there is one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I do not own the POA reference this is in italic.

A GrangerBlack100 Challenge

--

Thumbs brushed up against the tears against her face. There was only one thing left to say and she couldn't say it, she didn't want too. The teenaged hands of Sirius Black, still holding her face.

"You have to back Hermione, even if nothing changes, you still have too" and another tear rolled down her face. Once again, his thumb wiping it away.

Hermione knew Sirius was right, but it didn't mean, it still wasn't hurting her.

Hermione let out a deep breathe, trying to get herself to focus let alone stop crying. "I…I know, it's just how I can go back after everything we…and your not…" She couldn't finish her sentence. Sirius placing a comforting kisses on her forehead. Moving his hands from her face and pulling her into his arms for the last time.

"I can't answer that Mione," Sirius answered, placing another kiss on her head. "Please don't forget this…any of this…please," Hermione said so softy.

"I know for a fact I couldn't forget you" Sirius replied. As comforting as that sounded, it wasn't too reassuring for Hermione. Stealing one last kiss from his lips, "Good-bye Sirius"

Hermione holding the time turner, setting it ahead to take her back. Hermione closing her eyes. When she opened them to discover she was back in her head girl dorm room. She took off the time turner and tossed it on to her bed, Hermione fell to the floor crying, unaware if anything had changed.

Hermione thought about the night she first met Sirius

**_"Er - Mr. Black - Sirius?" said Hermione._****_Black jumped at being addressed like this and stared at Hermione as though he had never seen anything quite like her._**

That memory caused Hermione to stop crying for the moment and she couldn't help but think, there was no way, it was not possible. Hermione knew that Dumbledore would not have let them remember her unless…but how?

"He never forgot," She whispered sadly and Confused.

"And I told you, I couldn't forget you" An older voice speaking behind her.

The End.


	11. No One Is Looking

No-One Is Looking

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Rating: R-ish

A GrangerBlack100 Challenge

Slightly Alternate, Sirius back from the Veil.

--

"No one is looking" Sirius said as he pulled Hermione away from the celebration. One of his arms snaking around her waist from behind, Hermione closed her eyes as she tried to suppress the moans that were begging to come out.

Hermione leaned her back into Sirius's chest. She couldn't stop herself from letting a small whimper of a moan; out from her lips.  As one of Sirius's hands was moving roughly against the soft skin of Hermione's leg, Sirius moved that hand to the side of Hermione's skirt starting from her hip back to the bare skin of her leg. Though her mouth closed, her muffled moan was still audible

This was all his …the idea …the fantasy of risk, the thrill of being caught.  Everyone was in the mists of celebration; their focus was on Harry. Grimmauld place was more than crowded, filled with all the remaining survivors of the now finished war.  Everyone gathered into the party room.

While Hermione and Sirius were really just in the hallway outside that room, where the door barely closed, but no one was looking either way.

The End


	12. Taste Buds

Taste Buds

Curry Challenge

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Rating: Pg

A GrangerBlack100 Challenge

--

"Try it," said the voice of a man, "I can't Sirius, my taste buds can't take it" said Hermione. "Ah come on! Love" Sirius said with a bit of whining into his voice.

"It's only curry," Sirius added.  "Sirius, curry is the English description of any of a general variety of spicy dishes and my taste buds can not tolerate spicy" Hermione replied.

The marauder took a step closer to Hermione, "Can't handle spicy?" he slightly taunted her, and Hermione noticed the double meaning. "Can you?" she asked him, with the same mock tone he'd given her.

Except she had stepped right on up to him, practically in his face. Tilting her head; as if she were setting a trap, and waiting for him to take the bait, oh did he take it.

End


	13. Define Absurd

Define Absurd

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Non-Challenge

--

'It's only been rare to know that sometimes the best things can come from the strange and illogical'. Hermione thought as she lay on the floor of Grimmauld place personal library. Correction as she lay upon Sirius's bare chest and Sirius lay on the floor of the library.

Nevertheless, how would Hermione define this relationship with Sirius? Strange, illogical, silly, ridiculous, bizarre those are not even good words to use, In fact there just substitute words for absurd. The opposite of absurd, which was reasonable, and to put reasonable into other words would be quite good, sensible, and Hermione's favorite acceptable.

Lifting her head, only her chin on Sirius,looking up at him from that angle. It should only be them, to understand and define their relationship and no one else. Hermione was dreading the slow passing hours of time as of in a few hours telling the world of the relationship. Sure, the meaning and understanding should stay between Hermione and Sirius. However, it was up to the ones they loved to accept them as this relationship or not. Laying her head back down on to Sirius and holding him even closer to her. As if she where afraid to go of him.

End.


	14. Therapy

Therapy

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A GrangerBlack100 Challenge

Warning; P.O.V. of Another

--

'Hermione …and …Sirius'

'Sirius…and…Hermione'

No matter the order, of that particular thought played over in my mind it did not make it any more less mind baffling. The only questions running through my mind were how and why.

The how, though for them I did not know for sure but through an in general perspective, I suppose I could understand.

However, the why, is what bothered me most, before Sirius went through the veil they could not help but agree to disagree. Now after his return…well Hermione was the one to get him out and they've had spent more time together afterwards, was that how it started?

"The Godfather and The Godson's Best friend" I said aloud, as if a title to a book and Hermione and Sirius was its main characters, but it was not it was actually the front-page of the daily prophet. My thoughts drifted to my niece and nephew wondering how they were handling this. What about Ron? My mind asked me.

Moreover, the only answer I could give myself was. "Bloody hell the therapy he'll need."

The end.

--

A/N: Sorry if the last line, sounds like Ron bashing, its not.


	15. Suitcase In The Hall

Suitcase in the Hall

By Karma's Slave

Rating: pg-13

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A GrangerBlack100 Challenge

As you know, alternate.

--

"There it is" Hermione said to herself as she finished climbing the stairs of her parent's house. Hermione going towards her suitcase was in the middle of the hallway. "Is that the last of it?" a voice asked from behind Hermione.

"As far as i know it is," she replied with a bit of sadness in her tone. "What's the matter luv", asked Sirius coming from behind Hermione.

"Sirius, it's nothing really but I suppose it's just all this nostalgic-ness getting to my head." "What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's just I've spent eleven years growing up here and well the last seven years I just…well it felt like I was a stranger in my own house" she said. Sirius nodded without a sound "And during those years I've spent more time at Hogwarts, the Weasleys, and even at Grimmauld place, then I did at my own house" Hermione added. Hermione felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. "And now that I'm leaving it for good, I just can't help but feel some lament towards that feeling" Hermione finished.

"Hermione, it's really not the house that makes the home but more of how you make it a home" Sirius said with all seriousness as he grabbed Hermione's suitcase. "And how about we get out of here and go make our own home." Sirius added along with a trademark smirk.

End.


	16. First Grey Hair

First Grey Hair

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Rating: PG

A GrangerBlack100 Challenge

Alternate (as always)

--

"Sirius, please tell you didn't go through with it" pleaded a lightly worried Harry. "what's the harm in a little fun Harry" replied Sirius who had a huge smile on his face.

Harry who stated, "Well Sirius in the case of your type of fun that depends on whose your victim."

"Harry, that's just the Lily in you speaking."

Before Harry could even reply, a piercing scream filled the house. "SIRIUS BLACK" a very angered voiced screamed.

Hermione came bursting into the room, with wand in hand. Harry took a quick glance at Hermione then back to Sirius. Hermione's slightly now tamed bushy brown hair now had gone grey.

Sirius, was off his guard as there was a wand in his face and his eyes crossed looking at the wand that was dead center into his face.

Sirius scared for himself and said in small but odd voice "I wuv you"

Hermione glaring at Sirius "Wittle too wate" she replied mocking that small and odd tone of voice.

End.


	17. Voyeurism

Voyeurism

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and if I did.well then I would own it! But I dont unfortunately.

Rating: Mature, youve have been warned!

A GrangerBlack100 Challenge

--

A voyeur is said to be somebody who watches for sexual pleasure: somebody who gains pleasure from watching other people's bodies or the sexual acts in which they participate…especially secretly.

Sirius watched her, he didn't mean too at first but as she sat on the edge of her bed dressed in which looked to be a black silk robe. Sirius could see how the black material of the robe gracefully showed off her body.

And there stood Sirius Black, in a dark corner by the entrance of Hermione's bedroom, participating in this act of unintentional voyeurism.

Hermione's bare shoulders, appearing out from the robe, Sirius held a breath in for when that silk robe had dropped down to her waist. Showing him, the beauty that was without end always buried.

He watched as Hermione brought one of her hands to the hair clip, that pinned her hair down. Taking the clip out, while shaking her head lightly and having her other hand run thought her long dark hair, giving Hermione as a more than a mere fascination that would leave a veela envious.

He couldn't believe this was the same Hermione who grew up with his godson.

Hermione had her eyes closed as she was lost in her own world of fantasy, she was brought out of that world , as she felt a pair of rough skinned hands on her arms, Hermione turned her head slowly, her brown eyes making contact with Sirius's grey ones. She didn't say a word, but her eyes spoke loud and clear, daring Sirius to take advantage, she tiled her head back, exposing her neck more to him, and now taunting him by teasingly running her index finger on the side of her neck.

And Sirius responded with his lips moving passionately fast on her neck.

End.

A/n: It's mature but not explict mature.


	18. Locked You Away

Locked You Away

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Non-Challenge

A/N: Companion piece to Don't Forget

--

__

He never forgot, She whispered sadly aloud.

And I told you, I couldn't forget you, An older voice speaking behind her.

(- Don't Forget)

--

Hermione, looking upon Sirius, the tears in her eyes blurred her vision, but there he was standing right in front of her clear as day.

Hermione still on the floor, she took a deep breath and tried to stop crying, she tried to speak as well but she couldnt. The shock alone was enough to make Hermione speechless. Sirius moved closer to Hermione, getting on his knees. He didnt say anything. Silence, echoed through the room.

But then she felt two familiar but now slightly larger hands on her face Sirius, she whispered . "How is it you?...the veil" Hermione now speaking. She felt thumbs brushing up against her tear stained face.

"Hermione, I'm not sure, how I can explain it, I don't know what happened to me in the veil but it was like I didn't have a body but I was still me" he said, Hermione brought a hand slowly to the side of his face, afraid if he'll just disappear from the contact.

"And then, I had woken up on the ground, outside of the veil, as if it had never happened but I knew it did" Sirius explained. Before he could say anything else, Hermione pulled him into an embrace.

Hermione regaining some of her focus, "How do you still...remember" she finally asked Sirius.

"Actually believe it or not, after Dumbledore, modified Lily, James and Remus memories, and after they had left, when it came to be my turn, He couldn't do it, I don't remember his exact words, but he said, the knowledge you've obtained of the future must be gone but however the love that you have gained and felt as well should never be erased" Sirius explained

"Dumbledore, locked you away in my head, and it wasn't till I saw you again, it started coming back to me, and those feelings haven't changed once" Sirius finished

In spite of it all, Hermione felt a small lone chuckle come out "Sounds like Dumbledore" she said,

Hermione pulled out of the embrace, and she put her hands on Sirius face, like he had held hers and placed a kiss on his forehead, but then Sirius lips met with Hermione's and he kissed her like he always had.

End


	19. GodFather

Godfather

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A GrangerBlack100 Challenge

Warning: alternate as always, and this is a prequel companion piece to "Therapy",

-- -- --

"_The Godfather and the Godson's Best friend" I said aloud, as if a title to a book and Hermione and Sirius was its main characters, but it was not it was actually the front-page of the daily prophet. –"Therapy"_

-- -- --

And there she stood, Hermione Granger -Weasley standing in the back of the wizarding book store, one of the wizarding world's heros avoiding the crowed that would now praise her, on her time spent researching the veil and actually managing to save a once lost soul from the mysterious veil.

The lost soul turning out to be Sirius Black, Who was cleared of the murder charges, when the corpse of the once Peter Pettigrew had been discovered.

Hermione looking at stack of books, she has already read. Looking at titles of books she already knows by heart. Hermione stopped whatever little movement she had been doing before, the second she had felt a presence behind her.

Hermione felt familiar strong hands on her hips, pulling her some what roughly into the person behind her. Feeling something hard pressed in the backside of her, Hermione couldn't help herself as she had started smirking. "Sirius…"as if she was moaning. "Not …here "Hermione was trying to say. But Hermione losing track of all her thoughts, as she felt Sirius's finger tips touch the soft sensitive skin of her stomach from under her blouse, sending more then just shivers through out her body.

A figure that was walking into the area, was stunned at the sight she was seeing, isn't that the wretched girl who blackmailed her and Potter's godfather, wicked smile appeared on her face. Hermione and Sirius didn't even the notice woman she backed away, nor did they see the beetle that was climbing the shelves.

End.


	20. Not Like the Others

Not Like the Others

Spring Challenge

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter ...aw! Nuts!

A GrangerBlack100 Challenge

-- -- --

It was during the spring, when Sirius Black had come to the realization, that Hermione Granger really wasn't like all the others girls who had once been in his life. What was it about this girl that made her different from the rest? It really was a mystery to the ex-convict of Azkaban.

Sirius pondered on what it could be, was it the way she let her mind work so that she was more then a few steps ahead of everyone. 'No that couldn't d be it, She's always been like that' he thought to himself.

Or could it have been, they way she would challenge him, sure most of their fights had been trivial and non trivial but Hermione always had to have her point made loud and clear. Granted Sirius always had to agree to disagree with her, but also he couldn't help but respect that about her. Or maybe it was that she saw something in him, that none of the other girls or anybody else for that matter could see. While all those other girls went and came in to his life, somehow by a mere chance, she stayed in his.

Well whatever it was, Sirius would have the rest of his life to figure it out, while in that very same spring, Hermione Granger had became Hermione Black.

End


	21. Cheesecake

Cheesecake

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A GrangerBlack100 Challenge

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Hermione tried …oh boy did she try not to look at the last piece of that amazingly delicious chocolate cheesecake. That very piece was sitting on that plate mocking her with the fact it's delicious and that if once bitten it would drive the your taste buds beyond wild

Sirius came into the kitchen, he stopped in the door way was he saw Hermione locked an intense glare on the innocent seeming cake. Moving to a drawer where the silverware was kept, Sirius pulled out a fork. Moving to the table, sitting across from Hermione; Sirius grabbed the plate and pulled it more towards him with fork in other hand "well Hermione, looks like no-one else wants it " he said aloud, closing his eyes; about to dig his fork into the cake.

The fork scratched against the plate, opening his eyes, as he saw the now empty plate. Sirius now looking at Hermione; she was holding the a now bitten piece of cheese cake, she swallowed as she now noticed him looking at her.

She looked to him and then the cake, "I'm sorry did you want some" she said innocently.

End


	22. Motorcylce

Motorcycle

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter, I just like to write about it.

A GrangerBlack100 Challenge

--

The longer she stared at it, the more she felt compelled to go closer to it. And there it sat the one and only motorcycle of Sirius Black. After the war ended, Hagrid had given it to Harry.

Hermione's fingers touching the cold metal of the front of the bike, the cold of the metal had sent a quick chill to her body. But Harry couldn't really accept the motorcycle due to the fact its real master had managed to return to the world of the living.

Her hand moved from the handles to the leather seat. She could tell it had been used very much over the years. An arm wrapped around her wait and lifted her up placed her on the motorcycle, "Sirius what're you doing?" Hermione asked him. He sat behind her on the bike, still that arm wrapped around her waist as his hand went to the handle bar. "Giving you a lesson you'll never forget" he said.

Hermione's eyes went wide, "No!" She yelled, as the engine of the bike was turned on. "Aw, come on Hermione…well minus Harry this is really no different than with Buckbeack." Sirius said. "That was different that was a matter of circumstance and innocent lives at stake." She fearfully replied.

"Well that maybe true… But let's go!" Sirius simply said. Hermione shrieked as the motorcycle began to elevate from the ground.

The End.

--

A/N: as you can tell, i was sorta rushing it at the end, i mean i had a good start going, then some how i made a turn towards crapville!


	23. Twice A Week

Twice a Week

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A GrangerBlack100 Challenge

Rating: pg-13

-- --

Hermione wincing in pleasure, as she felt the rough skinned hands, rubbing deep into her bare back. Easing whatever tension held in her body. "Ah that feels really…really good" Hermione finally spoke aloud.

Sirius smirking, a non-verbal response. Hermione's back faced him. He bent head down placing a kiss at the base of her neck. Sirius could hear a moan from Hermione as he placed a second…a third and a fourth kiss in that spot. Him knowing that's one other spot that drives her unruly. Sirius moving his kisses to her right shoulder. Hermione biting her bottom lip at how good his lips feel against her skin. She turned her head to look at him. "Sirius, do recall our conversation, about, the...You know...The 'twice a week' conversation" Hermione said as she tried to keep her thoughts focused.

Removing his lips from her shoulder "What about it? Hermione" Sirius asked with an innocent look upon his face. "Lets us…forget it forever" She said, despite the fact it was so unlike her. Sirius wickedly smirked, before he placed the hard kiss on her lips.

The end.


	24. Sacrosanct

Sacrosanct

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A GrangerBlack100 Challenge

Rating: Mature

----- -----

This was the only room of the house Hermione considered most sacrosanct to her. It was never meant to be trespassed upon, especially if she was in one of her bad moods. And no one really tried to bother her while she was in there…well except for one. Sure it was his house but this was a room he never planned using for himself. The room in question would be the study of the late Orion Black. Up until recently the room had been sealed off for quite some time. The study connected to the library, that's how Hermione came across the room in the first place.

Books as well as papers had been tossed and shoved off the antique desk, the items falling to the floor. Sirius put Hermione on the desk, Hermione in a sitting position. He crouched down just a bit so his hand had full access to Hermione's legs front and back. She shut her eyes in pleasure feeling the sensation he was giving her, and that was only a mere touch only her legs!

Hermione opened her eyes a bit but only just to close again as Sirius ran the side of his face by her knee even feeling a brush of his lips on her leg. Hermione nearly whimpered as she felt Sirius taking his hands away from her body, he placed his hands back on her legs but this time they were going up and moving to the inside of her inner thighs.

Sirius just kept moving his hands slowly making Hermione crave each and every little stroke he gave her. Hermione breathing hard, feeling hotter and hotter, she leaned down to the desktop; her head now resting on the hard surface as his hands had finally reached the destination. Hermione gasping has she felt Sirius teasingly traced her neither lips with a single finger, causing Hermione to bite down hard on her lip.

Hermione felt the hot lips of her lover brush against her face. Moving towards her own lips, the second their lips met, Sirius plunged not one but two fingers into her. Hermione moaning into his mouth.

He tore his lips from her and moved them by her collar bone.

But maybe it wasn't the room that was sacrosanct to her after all; perhaps it was the wizard in the room that was sacred to her.

The end.


	25. Arrogance

Arrogance

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A GrangerBlack100 Challenge.

----- -----

"Ah, come on Mione" he said Getting off his bed and moving toward her. "Hermione, you know I didn't mean it like that." Sirius spoke as he put an arm around her still exposed shoulders as the grey sheet was held tied above her chest. Hermione looking right at him wrapping his other arm around her, Sirius pulled her into an embrace. Which she pulled out of and moved to the bed, sitting on it. Hermione placed one hand under her chin. Sirius crossed his arms. "Hermione, I..?" Sirius started to say but she just cut him off

"So much for anything I planned today" Hermione said to out loud to herself but unfortunately, it was heard. Hermione re-wrapping a grey sheet around her naked body "Well Hermione, I do have my ways of persuasion" said a joking Sirius, he chuckled and smirked to Hermione who was now glaring at him. Sirius could be so arrogant without even trying; it made her almost scream right then and there.

End.


	26. Five Minutes To Midnight

5 minutes to midnight

Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Harry Potter.

A GrangerBlack100 Challenge

Rating: pg-13

--

'One…two…three' Hermione counting the seconds of the clock in her mind; Tall white candles were placed all about the bedroom, Hermione with her wand in hand, casting a spell that instantly lighted the candles.

Everything was in place, it was 5 minutes to midnight and everything just had to be perfect for tonight. Hermione quickly went to the mirror; taking out the clip that pinned her now long hair to her head. Her once frizzed and bushy hair had been tamed to a nice wavy hair-style. Hermione sprayed just a tiny bit of perfume on her neck.

Now there was just one more thing to do, wait for Sirius, at dinner she left him a note; telling him to come to her house at midnight and stating she had something important to tell him. They had been together for almost a year now; ever since his return from the veil they had gotten closer and closer and before they realized, his arms tightly wrapped around her body and her face buried within his neck.

At first it had been hard for anyone to understand their relationship, but with some time everyone had come around. There was a knocking at the door, Hermione snapped from her thoughts, she quickly went and stood in front of her bed. "It's open" she said. Sirius coming into the bedroom. "You wanted to talk to…" the sight of the room, but moreover the sight of Hermione made Sirius lose his train of thought. His eyes locked on to Hermione whom was just standing there.

Hermione tried to control the sudden nerves forming though her body as she slowly walked up to him. "Mione?" he said but she put a finger to his lips "shh"; moving her index finger away, leaning leaving a lite kiss upon his lips; Hermione then pulling away with a slightly worried expression on her face as her brown eyes met grey. In nearly a whisper, "are you sure?"He asked. It was at that moment her nervousness disappeared. Without any word wrapping an arm around his shoulder, her hand on the back of his neck; taking one more look in his eyes, pulling Sirius closer to her lips crashing on to his. Never breaking this kiss, Hermione walking backwards to the bed; she reached as she felt the end hit her back of her legs, causing Hermione to fall on top of the bed with Sirius on top.

The End.


	27. Pirate

Pirate

Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever own Harry Potter.

A GrangerBlack100 Challenge

Rating: Pg

--

"Sevita, can you come in here for a moment" yelled a woman's voice. 'Uh-oh' thought the eight year old child as she dropped her red crayon on to the floor the young girl sighed getting up from the carpeted floor of the living room; as she was now headed towards the kitchen.

"Well Sevita something tells me, your mom noticed." She heard her father say from the hallway; looking towards her father. He was smiling towards her.

Sevita Black was the second child of Hermione and Sirius Black. She has three older siblings Rose and Hugo her half sister and brother; from her mothers first marriage, and her brother Mercury Black. And right now, all three of them were away at Hogwarts.

Sirius picked up his daughter. "Come on, you little maraudette" he joked. Sevita couldn't help but giggle. Entering the kitchen, still in the arms of her father "yes, mommy" the child had spoken innocently.

"Sevita, sweetie you didn't happen to eat that big …big box of cookies your grandma Granger, now did you?" asked Hermione.

Now, little Sevita would have been lying ;had she said no, I mean how do you tell your mother ; that you were playing pirate with your dad and with the cookies as the treasure, when you really should have been studying her 'basic magic: for the young witch and wizard'.

Sirius, put her down on the floor, as his arms got tired; but then the answer just came to Sevita, "Daddy did it!" said Sevita and on that note she ran out of the kitchen.

"WHAT!" Sirius said in surprise

"SIRIUS!" Hermione said in a mad one of voice.

The End


	28. Hermione reading a Muggle romance novel

******Hermione reading a Muggle romance novel**

******Karma's Slave **

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

A GrangerBlack100 Challenge

Rating: pg

--

'Grabbing her by her shoulders, bringing her, closer to him, pressing his lips down hard on to hers; The beautiful brunette pulling away, her eyes meeting her grey ones, opening his mouth to speak, "wake up" he said, the brunette haired woman was confused, wake up he said again but louder.'

Hermione had woken up, finding herself in the library of Grimmauld place. Her eyes re-focusing to light, "What Sirius?" she said, in a low tired voice. "You fell a sleep, while reading again" Sirius replied to her. She brought her hand to her face, rubbing her eyes to the rest of her could 'wake up'.

"What were you reading anyway?" he asked Hermione. Upon hearing the question she froze, she looked the cover of the book that she had used a glamour charm on; to make it look like something else. "A book on how to counter dark spells" she replied off the top of her head; Hermione looked at the book again noticing that wasn't where she had before she drifted off to sleep. 'Oh bugger' Hermione's mind screamed.

"Oh so you weren't reading a muggle romance novel with charmed cover," Sirius said with a grin upon his face. Hermione's expression went from frozen to a deer in front of a headlight.

Hermione blushed at the embarrassment; she didn't know if it was for getting caught or rather that she thought she could get away with it. 'At least he doesn't know that I imagined it was us' she thought to herself. That put her mind a bit at ease.

Hermione looking at Sirius she saw the smirk on his face; it was like he knew big secret and now her mind had lost that ease.

'No…he couldn't have, could he?' Hermione, thinking to herself.

The smirk had gone bigger as Sirius placed a hand under his chin.

"You son of…"

The End.


	29. Roll Over

Roll Over

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter.

A GrangerBlack100 Challenge

Rating: Pg

--

His body was spent and sore, every time Sirius attempted to move, it would just hurt. Earlier today Sirius had escaped out from the house today, as padfoot; Sirius had grown accustomed to doing this on the day of when Hermione's parents came over; saying that she had something important to announce. It wasn't that her parents didn't like Sirius it was still hard for them to except the relationship, when he is, close to their age. Even though Sirius doesn't look it, which would be due to the veil, when he returned, he looked the same as he did before the veil. Now he hadn't meant to leave, it was just a way of stepping out for fresh air.

In the intervening time, when Sirius had 'escaped', he spent most of his dog day afternoon running from the muggle dog catcher. By the time Sirius actually gotten back, Hermione's parents were leaving and there was she was on the front stoop, with her arms crossed, while Sirius literally stood on four legs with his tail between his legs and his eyes to the pavement.

"Roll over" Hermione said sternly, as she was in bad mood. Sirius winced and this time not because of his sore body, he was bloody aware of how mad she was at him. Hermione had her wand and some lotion to sooth the sore muscles with her.

Sirius had to admit at least she wasn't making him sleep on the floor like a dog. And with motion of her wand, the pain was gone. Sirius sat up "thank you" he said as he was leaning towards Hermione's lips, but turning her head, he got the side of her face. 'Not good' Sirius thought, he honestly felt a lump in his throat. She grabbed his pillow, and tossed it off their bed,

"Defiantly not good" thinking to himself "Mione, considering I had unintentionally missed your announcement, do you think you could feel me in on what I didn't mean to miss out on" Sirius asked Hermione trying to lighten her mood

"Why not?" she said with anger in her tone "I'm Pregnant" she added in that same tone, Sirius eyes widened, and without a word he just slipped off the bed taking a the sheet with and went to the pillow Hermione ad thrown off the bed,

Sirius knew that there would be no any form of lightening her mood up, since she'll be pissed off at him for a long time to come.

The End.


	30. Debt

Debt

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A GrangerBlack100 Challenge

--

"Sirius, for the last time you don't owe me anything, yours and Harry's Happiness is enough" said Hermione, Sirius took one of Hermione's hands in his "but Hermione you've brought me back from beyond veil, I cant help but feel like I owe you something more" he said still holding her hand.

Hermione blushed at the skin contact, "Sirius, it was a selfless act, which I was more than happy to do because I know how important you are to Harry, you may have been made his godfather Sirius and despite all the hardships, you have been more than a father to him, and that is some thing that can never be repaid nor to be seen as debt.

Sirius nodding his head as understanding, "but Hermione I still don't know why you wont have dinner with me" he asked with a grin. An odd expression came upon Hermione's face, "but this time I'm not asking as in a debt, this asking is that of a date" Sirius added

Once again a blush came upon her face.

"Ah so it's yes, well then I pick up you tonight at 7" Sirius said, as he was about to walk off, but he remembered he was till holding one of her hands, and so with a sly smirk on his lips he brought her hand to lips ,placing a lite kiss on her hand. Then letting go, Sirius took his leave.

The End.


	31. Snow

Snow

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: for the last time I don't freaking own Harry Potter.

A GrangerBack100 Challenge

Rating: Mature, but not too descriptive

--

The ice cube felt as cold as the snow outside, as the ice cube was coming into contact with her skin. Hermione held within a breathe every time Sirius would have ice cube on her skin.

Sirius made a cold ice trail from Hermione's collar bone down to her stomach; after the ice cube touched a spot on her skin, Sirius would have his warm tongue touch the now cold skin. It would drive Hermione over the edge, both the cold and warm contacts on her sensitive skin.

As the ice cube was melting, Sirius was rubbing the ice cube back and forth across her stomach; Hermione whom was squirming from the consistent ice cube. But then Sirius tossed the nearly melted ice cube away, he brought his mouth down to Hermione's stomach, she flinch was her stomach involuntary sucked in.

Sirius did nothing but tease her skin with small licks and kisses, Hermione now had one of her hands running thought his long hair, once in awhile tugging at it but it wasn't a hard tug. She it her bottom lip as she felt Sirius use his hands to spread her legs; as he was now kissing his way down.

End.


	32. Angel

Angel

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter in any from, so stop with the calls!

Rating:pg

A GrangerBlack100 Challenge

--

Sirius Black was over come with happiness as he held his newborn daughter, Sevita Black she was named. He watched the infant asleep in his arms, although she was just brought into the world. He could tell that this child was going to be just like Hermione…alright she was going to a bit like himself too.

"She's an angel" said a tired voice, Sirius turned slowly with Sevita in his arms; He saw Hermione, lying on the hospital bed trying not to fall asleep. "She is" he said; Hermione with a big smile on her face as she looked to her sleeping child.

"I wonder how long it'll last." Sirius added.

end


	33. Addiction

Addiction

By: Karma's slave

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter.

A GrangerBlack100 Challenge

Rated: M

--

Hermione's back slammed hard against the door of the bedroom, her teeth clenched; sucking in air as she winced. His body was hard compared to Hermione's soft body, Sirius was pressing himself into her, His one of his rough skinned hands was touching the skin of her exposed upper body, the blood-red button up shirt she was wearing not slung past her shoulders hanging by her elbows; Hermione's breasts were straining against her black bra.

Sirius moved his hand from Hermione's upper body and along with his other; they now ran up the sides of her bare legs, Hermione moaning into Sirius's mouth; her tongue fighting for dominance with his.

Her legs now wrapped around his waist as her skirt hiked up, his belt and zipper undone and without a wasted second Sirius entered her with a hard thrust, the kiss broken as hi mouth moved down to her throat.

She was his addiction

While in their standing position, Hermione meeting Sirius's thrusts as he was holding her against the door.

As he was hers.

The End.


	34. Mistletoe

Mistletoe

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, so please stop calling! I can't afford the bills!

A GrangerBlack 100 Challenge

--

"And just how are going to test this Fred?" George asked his twin. It was the pranks of all pranks, to the Weasley twins this had to be the ultimate prank, they've committed or rather about to commit. There was just one minor problem, they had no test subject.

"So what do you think liquefied mistletoe would do to some one?" George asked, "I don't know but hopefully we find out soon…ah! It's done" exclaimed Fred as he was now pouring the concoction into a regular lemonade pitcher. "Now Forge, we let it cool in the fridge and then we wait" "This will be our best yet…so far" said George.

--Later That Day—

Sirius entered the kitchen of Grimmauld place. He had been doing nothing but cleaning, all on the orders of Molly Weasley, 'it's my bloody house' Sirius thought to himself. Molly whom was forcing not only him but the other inhabitants of Grimmauld place as well, to clean the house for Christmas party.

It went over by the cabinet next to the fridge, hoping for a quick shot of firewhisky, before he went back to work for the she-demon that which Molly acts like, well only to him she behaves that way. Opening the cabinet "damn "he said out loud to him self it looked like some one had beaten him to the firewhisky.

"Apparently we had the same idea" said a female voice. Sirius looked to see Hermione by the kitchen door way. She came closer "I guess we have no choice but to substitute" as Hermione went to open the fridge. She bent over a little to get a closer look at some of the items among in the fridge; Sirius couldn't help himself, as he saw her or much rather the back of her. She clearly wasn't the same girl he had first met, this a Hermione, who grew and developed into a very attractive woman.

"What's this" Hermione said as she pulled out a lemonade pitcher. Sirius gave no response since he didn't know either. "Well get two glass and we'll find out" Hermione said. Sirius didn't have go far, he kept the glasses with his firewhisky, and you know just to save himself the trip.

Hermione poured the greenish liquid into the glasses but not a lot, just in case it was not too good. They both brought the glasses to their lips and took a big sip and swallowed but after the taste had hit their taste buds, boy do they wish they hadn't swallowed.

"Merlin that's was disgusting!" yelled Sirius. Hermione nodded in agreement as she felt like she could vomit any moment but then the feeling had subsided.

After a few quiet moments, both Hermione and Sirius were feeling …not like themselves, Hermione couldn't help herself as she was taking glimpse of him through the corner of her eye. She tried to the leave the kitchen but she felt drawn to stay. As she got up from her chair, she felt a hand immediately touch hers. She saw Sirius holding her hand; it was quiet through out the kitchen. With a firm but soft tug at her arm; he pulled Hermione towards him. Her arms to stop herself from crashing into Sirius but the second she lifted her head was the second that grey eyes met brown. And that's when his lips crashed down hard on Hermione's, it had taken her by surprise but she didn't care.

As her hand went through his long lack hair occasionally gripping at it, his tongue was introducing itself to Hermione's!

End.


	35. Champagne

**Champagne**

**By: Karma's Slave**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part in or about the Harry Potter franchise.**

**GrangerBlack100 Challenge**

--

"Champagne?" he asked with a wide grin on his lips. Hermione looked to Sirius, seeing him with a bottle and two tall thin-shaped wine glasses.

"What for?" she asked him

"Do people need a reason to celebrate?" he replied.

Hermione thought for a moment on his question "yes, they do" she answered.

"Fine then, what shall be our celebration be then" said Sirius.

"Life" was she said.

The cork of the bottle popped and two glasses were being filled.

"Sirius, why don't you drink for yourself and then you drink a glass for me" Hermione spoke.

"Why?" he questioned

"I told you, we're celebrating life" Hermione said as she placed a hand slightly lower of her stomach.

The End


	36. Heat Wave

Heat Wave

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just play with them.

GrangerBlack100 Challenge

Rating: R

--

It was as if a heat wave had taken over Hermione's body. She swore that man was an embodiment of a god or rather something close to a god, from his kisses, to his touches, even his eye wink as they always came hand in hand with his smirk; it drove her with madness. Hermione sitting next Sirius, she swore if it wasn't for all their friends sitting around at the table, she would turn in her seat and jump him.

But that was just Hermione thinking to her self, and that was before the object of her desires decided to play dirty. That was the second Hermione had felt hand on her exposed leg. Hermione had frozen up at the skin on skin contact.

Hermione turned her head looking at Sirius with the 'what the hell do you think your doing' expression. But he had just smirked as fingers began brushing across the skin of her thigh. "Hermione, are you alright?" asked Harry from across the table. Nodding her head yes,

But that was before Sirius squeezed her thigh and then moving that hand more up north.

End.


	37. Lips

Lips

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A GrangerBlack100 Challenge

--

He loves all of her, inside and out, he loves her eyes, whether Hermione is sad, happy, or even mad as hell, her dark brown eyes will always look beautiful to him. He loves the way she tends to others even if it makes her seem like she gets into others personal business.

But what Sirius loves most of all about Hermione is her lips, when she shows off that lovely smile of hers that also in some way make her eyes shine out. But Sirius loves when his lips are pressing against hers. It's like he can feel all of her in just one kiss.

End.


	38. Shell

Shell

Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter

Grangerblack100 challenge

--

How does it feel Hermione; to feel something you can't even see? Or to touch something you thought there would never be? Emotions fly as I run my fingers through your hair but still how does it feel to feel something that's not there?

Hands, lips, and thoughts are used to sense it but what do you use to dispense it?

How do you find love Hermione? Then again how do I?

When we haven't even broken from the shell that harden our hearts

So what's better, imitation love or no form of love at all?

End.


	39. why?

Why

By: karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Alternate as always

--- --- --- --- ---

"Why would you even say that to me?" Screamed Hermione, "Hermione, that not the way I meant it and you know it" replied Sirius

"Well then what did you mean?" she said placing both of hands on her hips.

"Mione, you came in here and started freaking out about your weight and then accusing me of leaving you for another woman!" Sirius came back with. "And for your information, if some witch did come up on to me, I'd tell her to back off because I'm in love with my happy fat wife!" he added

A small smile appeared on Hermione's lips. "Awww…" then the small smile dropped fast "You'd tell her I was fat? Well I mean pregnant describes it all, fat I don't get. I'm not fat technically." She said. Sirius wasn't sure if had made her more upset or madder, considering the baffled expression on her face.

"Why fat?" she questioned.

Sirius didn't say anything at this point; he just kept to himself while his mind kept saying, just 3 more months.

End.


	40. Resolutions

**Resolutions aren't a real promise**

**By Karma's Slave**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry Potter.**

**A GrangerBlack100 Challenge**

**--**

**Hermione sitting up in the mattress, she felt the warm summer morning sun came in from the window, making its presence known on her exposed skin. A smile came out to play on her lips. She enjoyed the warm feeling on her skin, Hermione's now long and wavy hair covered her exposed upper chest. **

**The playing smile on her lips widen as she turned to look at the embodiment of warmth beside her, Sirius was still asleep. She couldn't believe that only a few mere hours ago. They had finally come together on those resolutions they only tell each other as a comfort to themselves.**

**But here they were, Hermione knew a resolution wasn't a real promise in fact to her it was almost like an equivalent to 'oh yeah, well…we'll see alright'**

**But last night had changed all that for Sirius and Hermione, seeing how they changed their resolution into a real promise.**

**And this is a promise that will never be broken.**

**The end.**


	41. Hero

Hero

Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A GrangerBlack100 challenge

--

Sirius held Hermione as groom would carry a bride over the threshold but that wasn't the case as to why Sirius was holding Hermione in the first place. Hermione winced in pain as hot tears were running down her face; the source of this anguish was a Weasley testing product gone wrong and with Hermione as its victim.

The twins as run off out of fear of Hermione's wrath but they weren't aware that Hermione's ankle had been broken otherwise they wouldn't have run off.

But it was when she was lying on the floor grasping her broken ankle, Sirius was the one to answer her slight pain filled screams.  
It was like he was hero who showed up just when you need him the most.

Sirius placed her on the couch of the living room; he managed to avoid from dropping her or crashing her broken ankle in to any walls or furniture. Her ankle was place on the pillows of the couch. Hermione tried not to move so much so she wouldn't cause herself any pain.

"Hermione, I'm not sure we have anymore healing potions in the house, so I'm taking you to Molly" Sirius said. as he went to pick up Hermione as a hero would for his distressed damsel

She winced just a bit as he did this," don't worry I've got you" he said

"By Merlin, do you ever' Hermione thought to herself.

The End.


	42. Candy

Candy

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: once again I still don't own anything... so stop with the calls!

A grangerblack100 challenge

"Haven't you ever heard that sharing is caring!" asked Sirius Black

"Yes, I have but when it comes down to candy Sirius, it's every witch or wizard for themselves." she said before she placed the small piece of chocolate between her lips.

"That's not fair!" he sort of yelled but not really

"Hey, it maybe unfair but Hermione don't share" she said using herself in the third person. As she was just about to take another piece from the box of chocolates; she felt Sirius grab her hand, "Hey that's mine" she said; "Uh-huh, you said every witch or wizard for themselves Sirius replied, "I paid for it" Hermione said as she tried to move her hand towards her mouth.

"Let go Sirius" Hermione said, Sirius loosen his grip and Hermione's hand flew right into her own face. Some of the chocolate smeared on her upper lip, she got taste of it.

"Here, Sirius, you can have it" Hermione surrendered the piece of candy.  
"What's the catch?" he asked. "No catch, Sirius can't a wife give her husband a piece of candy," she said in nicely odd tone

"After they fight about it, no!" he answered. "Alright, if that's how you feel," she said bringing it to her lips; Sirius grabbed the candy right then and there and putting it in his mouth.

Hermione had a smile in her lips, as Sirius had a look of disgust on his face, "its coconut!"

"I know"

"The End".


	43. What He Saw

What He Saw

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Freestyle

--

Sirius saw Hermione standing outside and against the wall of the reception hall. He saw as she took a deep breathe trying to keep the tears she has been fighting with for so long now. But it was a fight she certainly wasn't going to win.

Today was the best day of Lavender Brown now Weasley's life; while it was the worst of Hermione Granger's life.

Sirius, thought it was cruel irony that which this was supposed to be her day and not Lavender's. Ron Weasley had been dating both Hermione and Lavender at the same time; when the girls had found about each other, that was the day Ron proposed and chose Lavender over Hermione. It was a devastating blow to Hermione.

Sirius continued to watch Hermione as she sank to the hard ground, in her black dress. It was obvious as to why she wore it, she was grieving.

Taking a sip from his champagne glass Sirius always thought of Hermione like a rose, she started off so small and fragile. 'But she isn't small and fragile anymore', he thought to himself. Hermione was strong, tall and sturdy catching the eyes of anyone who would pass her by. They would stare at her petals, her color and scent. Acts Sirius caught himself doing.

'If they were only seeing what I am seeing' Sirius thought to himself again. 'They'd cry' he added.

Now these days, her thorns are pushing everyone away, Hermione's appearance isn't all that it seems to be. 'Yes, no doubt that she's beautiful and bright and colorful but deep down I can see her roots look for something to hold.' Sirius thought to himself.

And that was when he walked over and now standing in front of Hermione; holding his hand out for her to grab.

The End.


	44. Hitchhiker

Hitchhiker

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

GrangerBlack100 challenge

--

"Want to go for a ride?" was all the entire leather dressed woman said as her body was leaning against Sirius Black's motorcycle. Sirius just stood jaw dropped at the sight in front of him.

"Well?" she said as she wore a smirk that defiantly would rival his own.

Sirius was seeing it, but he couldn't believe it Hermione was actually going along with his biker/hitchhiker fantasy. His eyes traveled from the leather zipped up vest she wore with no shirt underneath, and a matching leather skirt that was rising as she was teasing him by moving her legs in such a way.

He felt himself grow hard at the temptation before him.

"Hell yes!" he answered.

End.


	45. Elvis Presley

Elvis Presley

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter nor do I own the songs that are reference too.

Grangerblack100

--

"Well if I'm a devil in disguise, then you're nothing but a hound dog!" Hermione yelled as she placed her hands o her hips. Hermione wasn't sure what brought this conversation…now argument on to begin with.

"Oh that's rich! Go for the obvious" replied Sirius.

But apparently Elvis Presley brought out the worst of these two.

She let small angry scream loose from her lips, as she was now heading for the bedroom. Sure this was the weirdest fight they have ever had but it was hard to find a song that would fit them the most. Hermione lay on the bed trying to but failing in suppressing those tears now running softly down her face.

She felt another weight on the bed, "I'm sorry" as he wrapped an arm around her waist, normally she would be pull away but this time she just didn't want too. The hand of Sirius's arm around Hermione's waist grasped her hand.

But at that moment Sirius began humming which then turned in to a singing.

_Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can't help_

_Falling in love with you _

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin?_

_If I can't help_

_Falling in love with you_

_As the river flows_

_Gently to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Something's were meant to be_

_Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too_

_But I can't help_

_Falling in love with you_

_As the river flows_

_Gently to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Something's were meant to be_

_Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too_

_I can't help_

_Falling in love with you_

_(For I can't help falling in love with you) _

That was when Hermione turned to face Sirius, leaving their hands ad arms into an awkward position. He saw the tears around her eyes, even now she looked beautiful .

So maybe Elvis brings the best and the worst out of these fools.

End.


	46. Snake

Snake

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter.

Grangerblack100

--

"You know for a Gryffindor; you can be such a snake, Sirius" Hermione said as she entered the room crossing her arms.

"And just what do you mean by that" retorted Sirius.

"Sirius, just because I'm friends with harry doesn't give you the right, to hound every guy that comes here to see me" Hermione explained. Sirius perked up the second she said 'because I'm friends with harry.'

"What?" he questioned aloud. Hermione sighed "Lets face the logic here Sirius, you and I have never been close and we could never eye to eye" she answered before going silent a bit. He stayed silent not knowing how to answer back to her.

"…the thing is Sirius, you didn't even try" Hermione added, her tone having a bit of sadness mixed within.

End.


	47. Alone On Saturday Night

Title: Alone On Saturday Night

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: a day that was better known as date night well for those who actually had dates did

Rated: PG

Words: 295

--

Saturday, a day that was better known as date night well for those who actually had dates did. Hermione sighed as she heard the front door close, Harry and Ginny left to meet with Ron and Lavender for a double date; Hermione had been invited to tag along but her playing the third wheel was depressing enough for Hermione, so she spared herself the pain of taking on the role of the fifth wheel.

So here she was alone on Saturday night. She sighed as she thought of possibly changing her mind about the tagging along and playing fifth wheel but then she wouldn't be completely alone. Talk about cruel irony; the front door opened Hermione turned around to see Sirius enter the house.

Sirius whom was rubbing the side of his face, "well it's not my fault his wife is a slu…Hermione what are you doing here? "He spoke. "What happened to you?" she asked as a well as avoiding his question.

"My date's husband" replied Sirius.

"Oh" she responded. Sirius raised a single eyebrow as he caught on to her tone of voice. "Hermione what's wrong?" he questioned as he went sit next to her on the couch

"Nothing just another lonely…uh I mean bad night, just a bad night that's all" she said blowing her own cover right up. "You too, I see" he said leaning back in to the couch "come here" he added, telling Hermione to come closer.

She did. They sat in silence together like they were a couple. The arm he had around her felt good, one of her own arms lay on across his stomach; her fingers playing with the folds in the shirt.

But for Hermione and Sirius, it was better than being alone.

The End


	48. Finger Paints

Title: Finger Paints

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own any part in the HP franchise.

Summary:

Rated: pg-13

Word Count: 297

--

Her fingers playing with her paints on her palette, her index finger covered in white, her pinky in red while her thumb was completely gold. Her hand leaving her palette and heading to her canvas; her breathing canvas as he lay upon the bed they have been sharing for awhile now.

Sirius's stomach tucked in as the cold paint was now touching his skin. A grin came upon Hermione's as she saw the reaction trying to suppress the giggle that was bursting to come out of her. Sirius in fact did take notice of this; he sat up on the bed basically ruining whatever Hermione was painting on him. He grabbed her palette from her. "Hey!" she said. His index finger took some green paint quickly brought it to the skin of Hermione's exposed neck and one side of her face. She gasped at the cold yet nearly wet feeling, Sirius laughing at the look on her face. Hermione wasn't amused by this; what was once foreplay was now turning into childish acts.

"Oh come on Hermione" said Sirius was looking at 'the death glare' on her face.

Hermione then smiling a wicked sweet towards Sirius she leaned forward to his face using a seductive tone, that he loved "Close your eyes" she said hotly, He did as told Hermione Placed a light kiss upon Sirius's lips while he let got of the paint palette, Hermione grabbed it. Seeing as she kept her eyes opened and before she broke their kiss, she paint side down, placed the palette on the back of Sirius's head. His eyes opened wide; the section he felt it. Hermione broke their kiss, with that wicked smile back on her face.

"Now, it's funny" she said as she started laughing.

The End


	49. Under The Water

Title: Under the Water

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

By: Karma's Slave

Summary: what started out as a romantic gesture but had now gone wet!

Rating: Pg-13

Words: 287

--

Sirius laughed, as Hermione let out a small scream of surprise, as he picked her up in his arms, swinging Hermione around the beautiful garden of their newly purchased home.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" She asked him. He smiled as he was about to give answer. But considering his spontaneous moment of picking up Hermione into his arms, his left foot gave out and with Hermione still in his arms. They both let out a small screams as they fell backwards into the in-ground pool.

As they were now under the water, Sirius let go of Hermione, so they both could quickly go back up for air. They came up both gasping for air. Hermione had her arms resting on the wall of the pool while her head rested on arms as she was taking in deep breathes of air.

Sirius didn't say anything, as he felt a small ounce of guilt of what started out as a romantic gesture but had now gone wet!

Hermione moved her head slightly, looking at Sirius through the corner of her eye. And after taking a few deep breathes Hermione was back under the water.

Sirius barely had time to close his eyes as he was pulled under the water and now with a blurred vision. He saw what looked like Hermione. In front of him, Sirius felt a pressure building within his chest, due o a lack of oxygen. But as soon as Hermione's lips met with his own, that same pressure ease as Hermione was pushing air into this underwater kiss.

By the time they both came back up for air, Sirius pulled Hermione back towards him and planned to finish what they had started below.

End.


	50. Just Once More

Title: Just Once More  
By: Karma's Slave  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the HP Franchise.  
Rating: PG  
Words: 138  
Summary: Standing in the doorway with his suitcase in my hand  
--

Standing in there in the door way, with his brief case in my hand, tears on my face, I just couldn't take it anymore the late nights , the lying and the cheating, especially the cheating.

"Just once more" he would cry over and over. My silent tears grew more, "No" I would say shaking my head, never again will I let him into my heart, never again I will let hurt my heart again.

A calloused hand came upon my shoulder as a sign of comfort.

"Ronald, leave now" I said, for the millionth time, while I had just thrown his suitcase out the door, the suitcase almost hitting him, well it would have if he hadn't moved.

"Ron, best do what she says, or I will be the one tossing you on your ass" spoke Sirius.

End.


	51. Tango

Title: Tango  
Disclaimer: I do not own HP in any way.  
By: Karma's Slave  
Summary: Shall We?  
Rating: PG  
Words: 245  
--

"Hermione, why do we have to do this again?" complained Sirius as he crossed his arms.

"Because Sirius, Harry's wedding is coming up soon…and besides he and Ginny are paying for this lesson" Hermione explained.

"But I already know how to dance!" Sirius said, as he was still complaining.

"Well apparently Harry says otherwise" Hermione answered him simply. Sirius frowned upon hearing that. "By the way, why are you here Hermione" he asked as gave her his signature smirk that has been seen since his marauder days.

"Honestly?" she said

"Yeah, honestly" he replied

"Harry asked me to come to with you, to make sure you went to this lesson beside harry thought it was best you learned with some one you knew, instead of a stranger.

Sirius looked at her with a stern look, "apparently Harry thinks you can't dance either." As Hermione was about to retort back, the instructor came into the room.

"Now students, today we are starting with the most intimate dance of dances, the tango." She spoke.

Sirius took Hermione by her hands, pulling her body towards his as they met chest to chest. His arm extended along with hers as he was still holding on to one of her hands, he bent one leg while he stretched out the other, nearly making Hermione tumble downwards to the floor.

Her eyes wide with surprise, her face close with his

"Shall we?" was all he asked.

And she blushed.

End


	52. Dirt

Title: Dirt

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

By: Karma's Slave

Summary: swore if she heard if she heard anymore comments like this, Molly was going to get a silencing charm on her like no tomorrow.

Rated: Pg

Words: 194

--

"Hermione, I'm surprised at your lack of house keeping" complained Molly Weasley.

A vein began to throb in one of Hermione's temples, she knew that the overly motherly woman meant well but Hermione swore if she heard if she heard anymore comments like this, Molly was going to get a silencing charm on her like no tomorrow.

Sirius whom happened to be in the room, saw the look on Hermione's face, he couldn't blame her. Molly's been acting like a bitch with a smile on her face ever since Hermione left Ron for Sirius.

"No, actually Molly Hermione and I are quite immaculate when it comes to taking care of our home. This dirt you've been standing here bitching about is from all the times, you've flooed in here unannounced as per usual "spoke Sirius,

Hermione was smiling from behind Molly.

Molly glared at him.

"Molly I thought you of people, knew better to not make a mess at someone else's home, especially when they are the guest, an uninvited guest but a guest none the less." Hermione spoke. " so molly before you leave here, clean up dam mess." She added.

The End.

-

I liked making molly the bad guy, its fun, no wonder you do it!!


	53. Tickle

Title: Tickle

Author: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Summary

Rated: M

Words:

--

Hermione's stomach tucking it's self in as Sirius ran his fingers down her body at slow pace. The touch of his fingers tickled against her skin; moan softly at his touch, Hermione found it hard to keep her hands and arms above her head. She wanted to touch him, wanted run her hands up and down his body endlessly.

As of right now nothing else mattered as long as they are true to each other as they are to themselves

Once again Hermione's stomach tucked it's self in, as Sirius lips were tickling her skin.

End.


	54. Pyromania

Title: Pyromania

Author: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Summary: pyromania is an impulse to deliberately start fires to relieve tension and typically includes feelings of gratification or relief afterward

Words: 100

Rated: Mature

--

Sirius wincing at the contact of her tongue on his throbbing member, Sirius felt like he was set on fire and Hermione was the pyromaniac. She would use her tongue like a match every time she would run her tongue across his cock but then in a fast moment Hermione would use her teeth.

Imitating, the action of a lighting a match, well this 'fire' was almost too much for Sirius, as he felt that quick brush of her teeth against him.

But you know what they say, for those who play with fire are going to get burned.

End.


	55. Mother

Title: Mother

Author: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter

Rating: pg-13

Word:

--

"Oh mother..." spoken in a gentle tone

"Do SHUT UP" or not spoken in a gentle tone.

Sirius closed the curtains to his mother's portrait. If weren't for the charms that kept this horrid painting on the wall Sirius would dispose of it at once. Closing the curtain sill stop the woman from running her mouth. This hag may look and sound likes his mother but it wasn't.

"That's it I cant it anymore! I can't concentrate with that bloody woman going off!" screamed Hermione from the other room. She opened the door and saw Sirius on the other side of it.

"Sirius, tomorrow first thing you and I are going to go, to look the largest tin-can of turpentine we can find. And rid ourselves of that 'thing' in the hall" Hermione finished her rant/death threat. The door slammed as she went back into the study, to focus on her work.

As Sirius readjusted from Hermione's little 'explosion'. He'd be lying if he said that didn't turn him on just now.

End


	56. Drowning Sorrow

Drowning Sorrows

Author: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Words: 264

Rated: R

--

But Hermione isn't really standing here right now in Sirius's embrace with his arms wrapping her in; she isn't really desperately clinging onto the front of his shirt as his fingers dig deep into the flesh of her shoulder; his face isn't really buried into the depths of her hair and he isn't really kissing her tears away as he whispers the words "Don't go Hermione…please don't go…don't leave me again".

They couldn't really be stumbling back on the bed; he can't be kissing that secret spot right there on her neck as her hands can't be agitatedly unbuttoning his shirt.

Hermione can't be actually crying out into the confines of his mouth as Sirius thrusts in and out of her; they can't really be here breathing heavily together after spiraling down simultaneous orgasms. She's not really listening to his heart beat and his arm isn't really curled around her body to rest a hand on her hip. They're not really falling asleep and her eyes aren't really closing.

But as Sirius wakes from his drunken induced illusion, his tired blood shot eyes, turn to the silver frame on his night table where a photograph laid down, with a once red rose now turned black lays on her picture.

His hand reaches to what was once her side of the bed, he picks up the fire whiskey that lies in her place Sirius once again begins to drown himself in his never ending sorrow.

End


	57. Instrument

Title: Masochist

Author: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Words: 114

Rating: PG

Prompt: instrument

--

"Hermione, I am your instrument, your slave, your servant to only do what your will asks of me" spoke Sirius as he was on his knees, holding on to one of her hands.

"Sirius, just how much fire whiskey have you had tonight?" she asked him

"Hermione, I have only drunken enough to give me the confidence, that is needed to ask you this one thing" He said with a smile on his face.

As she was about to say something, "Mione, will you marry me?" he asked as the drunk act of his faded way and that closed her mouth before she said anything.

"Yes, I'll marry you, you masochist!" she said.

End


	58. Clueless

Title: Clueless  
Author: Karma's Slave  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
Rating: PG

---  
People were clueless as to what was going on under their noses. They didn't see quick glances or the stolen kisses that went on day in and day out

But at night they certainly didn't see Hermione sneak out of her and Ron's bedroom to spend the intimate nights with Sirius.

They we're all clueless as to what went on in Grimmauld place, especially at night.

But perhaps maybe one of them isn't so clueless, perhaps some one with wolf like senses has the clue that the others never picked up.

End.


	59. Lace

Lace

Author: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Rating:

--

As lovely as the lace looked Hermione wasn't sure if she should pick it just because it looked and felt good on her skin. It was actually strange to Hermione, due to the mere fact that she never worried about what she wore before. She always cared about the inner self of people, as well herself.

So now why the relapse of her own character now? She pondered that question in her head as she put white laced night gown back on the rack. Her brown eyes drifted towards the store window, were she saw Sirius leaning against the window. His back was towards her.

There was just something about Sirius that made her, well act not quite like her self, as if he motivated a hidden part her to come out, and whenever they were together they also challenged each other with their dominating personalities. She smiled at that thought. When she dated Ron, he well he wasn't up for much of anything. And when he was it was either about food or Quidditch. Hermione will admit Ron did have his romantic moments. But for some reason they just couldn't make it work perhaps because it always felt like it never was enough for the both of them.

Hermione walked about the store some more until she had found the perfect outfit for later tonight.

--

"You ready, to go love?" Asked Sirius as Hermione was just stepped out of the store.

"Yes, got every thing I needed," she replied while holding up the small bag, actually she handed it to him. "It's an outfit for later tonight." She said as a Sirius worthy smirk appeared on her face.

"Hermione, there's only lipstick in here!"

"Not till tonight." She said as she started to walk off. Like she said, Sirius always brought out this side out of her.

End.


	60. Couch

Couch

Author: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Rating: pg

Words: 275

Summary: Sirius has been bad.

--

It has been nearly two weeks since the incident, and Hermione has been pissed off for a some time now.

"Hermione, it's been more than a week, I'm sorry!" pleaded Sirius as he held his hands together, begging for her forgiveness. She just stared at him; arms crossed. "Hermione, you know I wouldn't intentionally miss something this important to you" he said.

"Well you did" Hermione finally speaking to him.

"I wasn't the only one, Fred and George who we're in on it too."

"Sirius, I don't care what you were doing, I only cared if you missed it and you did!" she yelled.

"Hermione, tell me what it was so that I can do anything make it up to you" he said as a sad expression, lay out on his face; his grey eyes now having a glassy look to them.

"Sirius, I wanted to despite the circumstances then, I wanted to celebrate the day we really got together." Sirius didn't say anything, and Hermione closed her bedroom; as he walked away from Hermione's bedroom door. "And don't even bother with the other bedrooms; they have been charmed to keep you out". She yelled from behind the door.

Now you would think Sirius could have magically avoided from sleeping on the object of every man's hatred, the couch, but seeing how his wand was in a bedroom that was charmed to lock him out he was screwed.

End


	61. Tell

Tell

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter

Author: Karma's Slave

Warning; in a other p.o.v

Rating: pg

--

There it was right before his very eyes, he couldn't believe it and wouldn't believe it. Tricks of the mind he kept thinking to himself acting as if it would make everything all better and the problem would just 'go away' but no not for this wizard.

The image that was right before his eyes, he had to tell someone this was something that needed to be known.

He had to say something and fast but how would he do it; and when or could he do it?

Hermione and Sirius couldn't possibly do this forever could they?


	62. Leather Glove

Title: This One Girl

Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I don't own harry Potter

Rating: T

Words:280

Leather Glove challenge

--

"No, your bullshitting me you've got to be" exclaimed Hermione, turning her body around to face the older man behind her. "There is no way" she spoke as the look of disbelief was written all over her.

"Disbelief is very cute on you Hermione" replied Sirius Black; "but I shit you not, my dear Hermione" Sirius added as his signature cocky smirk speared on his face.

"Sirius, your telling me, that you actually dated a dominatrix" Hermione finally getting the sentence out, which was a lot easier then the mental visual appearing in her head, but what could she do the thought of Sirius not only under her and handcuffed so she could have her way with him, was an arousing thought to her.

"Down to her whips, her unnecessarily high and I mean high heeled boots, leather glove…err gloves and the corset" he listed, Hermione was about to speak up, "oh and before anything else, Hermione you that part of my chest at you like to run you mouth on" Sirius asked her as that smirk turned into a smile that the Cheshire cat would be envious of.

"What does that have to do…?" Hermione cutting her self, "the scar that is under your…" Hermione making a gesture towards the breast area, "that was her, she did that"

"Yeah, it wasn't till then, I thought she may have been little nuts"

End.

--

This drabble was inspired by conversation, I had with a fellow theater student (like my age), who did date a dominatrix, isn't fun what you can learn at school.


	63. Sunshine

Title: Sick

Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I don't own harry Potter

Rating: T

Words: 210

--

A groggy miserable Sirius Black, walking into the kitchen of Grimmauld place at the pace of a snail if not anymore slower. "Aren't you a ball of sunshine today" Hermione said as she placed a glass of water down in front of Sirius, as he held his own head in his hands. "Very funny, Hermione, you're not the one that's sick!" He exclaimed as he drank the water; Hermione still paying attention as she went back reading one of her newest spell books.

Lifting her head from the book, "what is it with you men, wizard or not; you all act like on your death bed?" Hermione stated as her right eyebrow rose up.

"Ha" replied the sick man, "I should be so lucky Hermione", and it was then Hermione let down her book, leaned over the table right across from Sirius, as sick as he felt it didn't stop him from getting a peek down her tight shirt.

"But Sirius, if you were on your death bed, I wouldn't be able to your overly affectionate, impish nurse." She said with that teasing smile of hers, which would come out only in a blue moon.

Sirius groaned, as he felt a part his body tighten up. "God damn tease!"

End.

--


	64. Rune

That Sunday Morning

Author: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway, damn it.

Rating: T (to be safe)

Words: 273

Note: Sequel to 'Alone on Saturday Night'

Rune Challenge.

--

Hermione Granger, groaning as she placed a hand to her faces, rubbing her eyes; her head was aching, as if some one inside her own head had taken out jack hammer and started pounding away.

She felt sick and tired, but most of all dehydrated. "Uh, what did I do last night" Hermione asking herself like in hushed whisper. Last thing she had remembered was spending the night alone, wait no she spent the night with Sirius; her mind slowly recalling the events of last night, she remembered how he held her against his body, then talking about past relationships which did lead to drinking on both their parts.

--

"Rune" the drunken Hermione said to him. "What" the equally drunk Sirius replied to her. "Your body…tattoos" drunk Hermione began to speak or had tried too. "The tattoos on your body," Hermione forcing herself to focus "they speak out, they are things, you don't want to mention or want to relive, so you're a rune, to figure you out, people would have to see you inside and out" she said. As she moved closer to Sirius as in a face to face; "your going to try and figure me out" he asked, as if he quickly sobered up. As he leaned in. "I'm starting too" she answered in a soft voice as his firm lips lightly touched hers.

--

"Oh god" Hermione said to herself as her flesh heated up from the embarrassment, of how she let her own guard down. But that changed when she felt a fingers run up and down her arm,

"Do you still want to figure me out?"

End.


	65. Sticky

Sticky

Author: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter.

Rating: PG

Words: 214

--

"Sirius, I'm although I am pretty sure, I don't want to know what's going on; but the what hell was going on just now?" Hermione questioned the older man. The state of house was a complete mess; while the hours before Hermione had left for work the house was in complete order. As opposed to now where recently chaos has struck, while Hermione's away chaos will play.

"Well you see, Hermione it all started after you left for work" Sirius started to explain but was cut off by Hermione, "Sirius, not when….more like how did this happen"

"Well you are aware that I am, somewhat working with Fred and George and well I was testing a few new products that clearly couldn't react well with one another." He said, as Sirius himself looked like he was covered in some type of goo.

Hermione had tensing up at the names 'Fred' and 'George' "Clearly Sirius" she spoke as she tried to keep her anger in check

"Well it doesn't look too sticky! We'll get this cleaned up in no time, Hey Hermione where are you going? Don't tell Molly about this" as he was now struggling to get closer to Hermione to stop her.

"Oh those two are going to wish I told their mother."

End.


	66. Erectile Dysfunction

Erectile Dysfunction

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Words:

Rating: R

--

It was a lesson very much needed; never again will Hermione ever doubt Sirius's sexual performance. Another one of their typical joking around conversations had quickly turned into a much heated argument, it was within the heated talk, and Hermione accused Sirius, of erectile dysfunction.

Hermione's cleaver but tackles comment had sent Sirius off his rocker, the seconded she suggested, that he, Sirius Black, was a victim of erectile dysfunction.

Midway through the argument, Sirius picked up Hermione, with whatever strength he could and had from this sudden rush of adrenaline. Putting her over his shoulder and walked away with Hermione in tow.

No one had seen Hermione until the middle of the following week. And Hermione was still walking funny a week later.

End.


	67. Barter

Barter

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter.

Words: 109

Rating: PG

--

"Let's make a deal" she said

The deal was a facade to wear over her broken heart.

Weeks had passed by and people were still buying into the façade, a facade that was a mask to her, and a weapon to make old lovers jealous with our 'happiness'.

"Let's make a deal" She said to me once again. And for a year we kept our love facade in the open and a child was born.

To her I said, "Hermione, here's a barter just for you; We end this charade and finally move on and be real with each other and our son."

"It's a deal" she answered.

End.


	68. Candle

Candle

Author: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Rated: PG

Words: 188

--

The white candle that sat on the table stand was nearly spent; which was a sign that was never good. The spell was from an old nearly forgotten magic book but very powerful mind you. The spell it's self takes a lot of time to prepare, that could take weeks to even many months.

Seeing as how this particular spell as the not only the power to bring a spirit back for limited time, but it also gives the spirit a corporal form.

"Sirius, the candle it's almost…"

"Shh!" he cutting her sentence off, he didn't want Hermione to think about that god damn candle, the very candle that acted as his timer. A strong silence filled into the dimly lit bedroom, Sirius embraced the grip he had on Hermione. A strong silence over came the dimly lit bedroom, Hermione could feel Sirius bringing himself closer to her, in his own silent way of saying, 'don't let go', his grey eyes were pleading along with that action.

As almost childish it looked, it just didn't change the fact that it was still heart breaking none then less.

End.


	69. Bindings

Bindings

Author: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter

Rated: M

Words: 139

It was how they played, this sick game of theirs; a game of master and servant; each night was new game, different from the last it truly didn't matter who was in the bindings whether they were leather straps, or chains; all that mattered was the game.

From the outside, no one would suspect Hermione Granger of surrendering her dominance for hours of twisted passion while a gag ball was in her mouth. While as Sirius Black, loved receiving it from a girl half his size let alone age, with a fake cock in her hands and Hermione loved the feeling as well, since she always need to feel a bit of control.

As said, it didn't matter who played master, let alone the submissive servant in covered in leather bindings.

It was how they played the game.

End


	70. Excuses

Excuses

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Author: Karma's Slave

Words: 220

Rating: T

--

"I haven't really been feeling well at all Mrs. Weasley" Hermione said to the red headed woman, whom was at the moment invading Hermione's personal space, "I think I should just stay here and rest up" added Hermione.

And boy was Hermione nervous as hell as she stared right into the face of the matriarch of the Weasley family; she wasn't one for lying but if lying had played its part right, Hermione didn't care; she wasn't even sure that this half assed excuse would even work.

"Alright dearie, you can stay here and rest but if anything and anything should happen at all. I'm only an owl an away." said the kind hearted red headed woman, as she headed out to join her family outside.

Not even a seconded had passed after Molly Weasley left Grimmauld place; Hermione was gently dragged out of the living room by her arm. Her back immediately against the wall, while the body of another covered hers, she felt Sirius's hot breathe against her face, his hands slowly running up and down her thighs as he spread her legs and put himself between them.

Hermione was used to this, knowing that there was no excuse of any kind for Sirius.


	71. Apology

Title: My Present to the Bride

Author: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any form

Prompt: Apology

Words: 333

Rating: PG

--

There she was smiling happily towards everyone standing next to her…her… by Merlin; Sirius didn't even want to say the word husband out loud, knowing it would only hurt him so much more. Sirius Black had been many things, in his time, a marauder, animagus, accused murderer, god-father, and was once almost a husband, almost hers. But just like many things in Sirius life, it had gone wrong, and for once he knew it was his own fault.

Sirius recalled the weeks after he proposed to Hermione, they had started fighting, Sirius took a swig from the bottle of fire whiskey in his hand, as he recalled the final fight they ever had, which ended really bad, Sirius was so drunk that he couldn't remember what the fight was originally about, but he did remember the one thing, he always tries to forget, when he lost whatever self control he had left and smacked Hermione right across her face.

He remembered how she went crashing into the desk behind her, from the force of the hit. With a hand to her face, Hermione turned to look at him, her dark brown eyes with glistening with tears, which refused to roll down her face. Sirius couldn't believe he had done that to Hermione, all Sirius could was run of the house, and get away before he could anymore damage. But by the time he returned to Grimmauld place, Hermione was gone, she left her engagement ring behind and her good-bye letter.

Sirius snapped out of the bad memory, and look down, to the newspaper to see the smiles that once belong to only him, which now belong to the reformed Draco Malfoy.

Sirius set at Hermione's old writing desk, where he got some parchment and ink and began to write out his present for the bride, his apology.

End.


	72. Taut

Title: Taut

Author: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any form

Prompt: Taut

Words: 296

Rating: T

--

Hermione, couldn't help but gaze at Sirius Black from afar, to her, Sirius was like master piece painting that had been fully re-mastered to, in fact he didn't look like the old man whom escaped Azkaban prison and then later to escape the veil. Hermione recalled that when Sirius name was finally cleared; which was announced publically, it was clear to her Sirius was given a second chance at life. Sirius was given a potion especially made from to regain his lost years, only physically.

He was definitely much older then he looked. In fact he once again resembles the Sirius, she would hear stories about how his pranks with the marauders and his 'adventures' of courting women.

Hermione couldn't help but stare at his taut looking body, wishing one day, that she'll get a chance to run her hands all over that taut body, just the thought made her feel aroused, she swore she felt more wet the more she stared at him.

"Damn Sirius and his body" She muttered out loud to herself, 'damn it all to her bed' her mind added.

Sirius smirked at Hermione from afar, as if he knew what he was doing to her, and that smirk sent Hermione off her deep end. She walked right up to and took him by his arm and dragging him out the room with, into an empty hallway from the party, Hermione pressed Sirius against the wall, where she just covered his lips with her own. And Sirius wrapped embraced Hermione into his arms bringing her closer to his taut body, and he could feel how hot Hermione was for him.

End.


	73. Omelet

Title: Omelet

Author: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any form

Prompt: Omelet

Words: 184

Rating: T

--

They both grasping air after another round of wild passionate sex; Sirius pulled his cock out of Hermione, she winced a little due to how sore she was feeling right now. Sirius just let himself collapse on Hermione's mattress. Flipping himself to that he was on his back, "oh that's I'm done for the night Hermione, anymore, you'll end up killing me in more ways than one" he joked with a tired smile on his face,

"Well I guess it won't be that long since it's already five in the morning Sirius." Spoke Hermione finally having caught her breath.

Sirius groaned, "Well Hermione since that's the case, why don't you give me what every man wants at five AM," he said.

Hermione only raised an eyebrow at him.

"Breakfast" he said.

Hermione let out a small short laugh "omelet sound good to you right now"

"I'll eat anything Hermione" he said

"Yeah, I noticed that about" Hermione replied.

What's that supposed to mean?

End


	74. Razor's Edge

Title: Razor's Edge

Author: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any form

Prompt: Razor's Edge

Words: 157

Rating: pg

--

Sirius just didn't understand the appeal of it, nor the any form of logic behind it all. But yet he couldn't bring himself to look away from Hermione, as she sat down on the cover of the toilet bowl cover, with her right leg, on top of the edge of the tub.

Shaving her legs, Sirius watched as the razor's edge ran up and down on Hermione's leg, which reminded Sirius of the very actions he does to Hermione's legs with his own two hands. And that was a very action Sirius couldn't tear himself away from, seeing how Sirius loved to touch Hermione's legs,, but seeing her shave them, Sirius couldn't explain what it did to him. But all he knew was he loved to watch and touch those beautiful legs of Hermione.

End

--


	75. Port Wine

Title: Port Wine

Author: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any form

Prompt: Port Wine

Words: 196

Rating: PG

"My god that's Delicious" Hermione said as she took a sip from the red dessert wine her parents had brought over as a house warming gift. Sirius looked at his full wine glass on the dining table, Sirius was one for drinking but personally he just didn't like port wine or any type of wine in general.

Sirius was the type for hard liquor, he enjoyed his fire whiskey; and also enjoyed muggle hard liquor, like Jack Daniels, Jameson, and the once in a while vodka. "Sirius, what do you think of the wine?" asked Hermione's mother.

"well, I personally am not a wine drinker," Sirius said, "Sirius, don't be rude, I mean all you have to do is take a sip and tell her what you think " Hermione said, hoping this wasn't going to turn into a very odd nothing fight later.

"Sirius took the glass in his hand and took a quick sip of the port wine, "sure, it has a nice taste to it, but I prefer my liquor to be strong, just like your daughter , Hermione right over there." He said with that damn smirk that always won her over.

End


	76. UpsideDown

Title: Upside-Down

Author: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any form

Prompt: Upside-Down

Words: 262

Rating: pg

--

"Hermione, I swear to you that this isn't one of my joke proposals" Sirius said as he tried calming Hermione's tears down. He simply held her to him, his hand rubbing her back out of a comforting gesture; mostly just letting her cry it all out was seem to working best. "Hermione, I know haven't been the most reasonable man, when comes to the subject of marriage; I came from a family with a long line of arranged marriages and huge portion of them had been incest." Confessed Sirius Black, "when I attended James wedding I thought it was alright but even then I still didn't think that marriage was for me." He added.

"However it wasn't until Remus and Dora actually did have a wedding that which got me thinking otherwise, I mean here we have a man who punished himself for being bitten by a werewolf at such a young age. Then you have someone like Nymphadora, and now look at them". Sirius explained as best he could Sirius turned his face to look at Hermione, "and then you came into my life Hermione, in a way I didn't think possible and then everything after that, just seemed all upside-down"

"Hermione, you make me upside-down, that I couldn't possibly be or even see right-side up; so I'm willing to marriage a shot if you will be the one, I shoot it with"

Hermione looked into his eyes and smiled.

End


	77. Nervous

Title: Nervous

Author: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any form

Prompt: Nervous

Words:

Rating: PG-13

--

It was almost time, Hermione standing in an overly decorated room of a church. Breathing in deep breathes, trying to control the rush of her nerves; the advice of women who had already gone through this, were just not helping her.

Nervous was an understatement of a lifetime for anyone who was about to get married. Her father walking with her down the allies, making sure that all those in attendance were focused on her, as Mr. Granger was giving away his one and only daughter as a sacrifice to the altar, where one phrase can make or break her into insignificant little pieces.

She looked into the deep pools of Sirius's grey eyes and found herself lost within them, while still scared as she faintly heard the words, "do you Sirius…?"

Hermione's could have sworn her heart was going to jump out from her body with happiness.

The second he said "I Do"

End


	78. Going For A Ride

Title: Going For a Ride

Author: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Words: 204

Rating: PG

-- -- -- -- --

"You're going for a ride, again" Hermione asked the older wizard with uncertainty in her voice as she sat up on the mattress, putting an old t-shirt of hers on.

"Yes, I am Hermione" replied the dark haired older while pulling up the zipper to his Muggle retro leather jacket. "But all I mean is that you just came from a ride, and I was kind of hoping we could do something together." She said with a hopeful look gleaming in her eyes.

Sirius taking his wand and the keys to his motorcycle tucking them away into his pants, "Sorry, Hermione but right now I just need some 'Me time' but I'm sure you'll find some leftover work from the ministry to do." he responded with as he was now walking out into the hallway

Hermione watching as he left disbelief all over her face.

"is it going to be like this every time from now on" she outwardly asked herself. "you share hat seems like a passionate night with some one that seems to care but then later to have them go evil on you" Hermione, thinking to herself.

"Just so they can leave you like you were some sort of ride"

End


	79. Purple

Title: Purple

Author: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Words: 149

Rating: PG

-- -- -- -- --

"Tell me Sirius, what do you think of this?" Hermione asked, as she sat the wet paintbrush down into the paint can.

"It's purple" he simply stated, to a 3 months pregnant Hermione Granger, "yeah, so what?" she replied to Sirius with a raised eyebrow.

"Its purple," repeated Sirius.

"Sirius has become quite a neutral gender color" Hermione said to him as if she was trying to reason with Sirius, actually she was reasoning with him, because she liked purple. And she dint want to find herself, redoing this room because of Sirius and his tactless comments.

"Don't care, I just don't want my potential son to have a purple room" he said crossing his arms.

"Sirius, it's just a color, not the end of the wizarding world."

"But, why purple" he asked with a drawn out drama in his voice tone.

Hermione, groaned at the childish acting man.

End


	80. Guy Fawkes Night

Title: Guy Fawkes Night

Author: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Word: 100

Summary: Movie night

Rating: PG

Prompt: Guy Fawkes Night

* * *

"You Muggles and your ways of entertainment never cease to amaze me" said Sirius as he watched the movie playing on Hermione's TV. Sirius had his arm wrapped around her shoulder bringing Hermione closer to him.

"So luv, tell me more about this film?" asked the pure blooded wizard.

"Well it's based on a graphic novel but at the same time it's like a modern telling of Guy Fawkes Night, the man who tried to blow up the parliament and that's what the V character is trying to do here also to show the people that they need more than a government controlling their lives." Explained Hermione as she snuggled her body further into Sirius.

Sirius simply put a kiss to Hermione's forehead as they continued to watch the movie.


	81. Disguise

Title: Disguise  
Author: Karma's Slave  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
Word: 100  
Summary: thinking  
Rating: pg  
Prompt: Disguise

* * *

Sirius held Hermione into his arms as he watched the young witch sleep, to the outside world

They don't get along

They fight

The argue

But when it is only them,

They hug

They kiss

They touch

They make love

With Sirius Black and Hermione Granger, there is no disguise as they are being true to themselves. And one day the outside world will no longer see the disguise they've been fronting.


End file.
